Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada
by Jinzou-ENEmy
Summary: 'Bienvenido lector, que gustaste de querer descubrir el contenido de esta obra. Seguramente te quedaste fascinado con tan solo leer el título, pues claro, ¿quién no lo haría? Muchos pensaban que era absurdo que existiera una obra literaria como esta, pero si has llegado a leer esta primera hoja es por una razón.' Basado en un capítulo de Soul Eater del manga. Genderbend/Varios OoC
1. Prólogo

_HEY GUYS I'M BACK AWW YEA #Yolo_

_Okno. Que gusto es leerlos de nuevo(?_

_Bueno, estaba leyendo ciertas cosas y mi mente alfin se puso a trabajar. Me desquite escribiendo esto. Yo se que les va a gustar 7u7_

_Bueno, din mas rodeos, los dejo leer._

_**-Kagerou project pertenece a Jin, diseños de personajes a Shidu/Wannyanpu.** Si no fuera así y fuera mía, Ene se hubiera quedado con su primer diseño de Enemy, Ayano fuera la madafacka de la serpiente y Q-RO-JAJA no existiría. Aww yeah._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.<strong>

_Prólogo._

Nuestra extraña historia empieza con un día soleado, los rayos de luz eran muy luminosos pero cegantes, el cielo por sí mismo ya era muy azul y las nubes daban un toque de calma. Ah, que buen día de verano, a pesar de los golpes de calor ya informados en tv, daban ganas de hacer cualquier cosa... lo que sea.

Nuestros miembros de la Blindfold organization realizaban una que otra actividad: unos dormían, otros jugaban, uno de ellos molestaba a una integrante, pero nunca falta los que leen juntos. Si, eran la medusa albina y el chico ''rana'', quien este último leía uno de los millones de libros que poseía Kozakura, cada uno con historias muy distintas.

-Y entonces, fueron felices para siempre… -terminaba el pelinegro de leer un cuento que parecía ser de hadas.

-¡Bravo! ¡Otro, otro! –aplaudía con alegría la pequeña ojirosada.

-He, todo sea por la princesa del cuartel...

-Ehm... G-gracias… -la cuarta integrante estaba un tanto roja por tal comentario.

-Bien, ¿Cuál más quieres oír? –le preguntó Kousuke sonriente.

-Ehm… -la de cabellos esponjosos miró detrás de su compañero un enorme estante de libros, había de muchos géneros. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde se ubicaban los que eran regalados por sus amigos del dan, que los había recibido en su cumpleaños del año pasado. No los había leído antes, ya que dijo que quería dejar ''lo mejor para el final'' pues ya había todos esos libros, menos los que le fueron obsequiados, por lo que era el momento indicado. Como estos se ubicaban en lo más alto del estante, el de ojos color miel acudió con la joven para ayudarle. Entre todos los libros que había recibido de sus amigos, vio uno de color rojo con detalles muy peculiares.

-Uhm... ¡Ese, ese! –apuntaba Marry a susodicho objeto

-¿huh? Qué curioso, está en donde pusiste los libros que te dimos... es el último de ellos. –El chico tomo el libro y miró con detalle la tapa. Era de color rojo con figuras coloridas de la parte izquierda, parecía ser el margen., pero del lado contrario eran formas similares, solo que sus colores eran oscuros... y que decir de las letras, cada palabra era de diferente tipo de fuente, unas alegres y otras que irían para un libro de terror. El nombre era ''Las 7 maravillas del mundo''

-Ah, veo que ya sé de qué trata... bueno, tú no conoces esos lugares, así que aprovechare para que los conozcas. Al terminar yo sé que querrás ir a uno de ellos.

-¿En serio? Woah, entonces ¿que esperamos? –Marry estaba más que maravillada al querer saber de esos extravagantes lugares. Los 2 se fueron a sentar nuevamente, Seto ya tenía el libro abierto y empezó a leer la primera página.

_''Bienvenido lector, que gustaste de querer descubrir el contenido de esta obra. Seguramente te quedaste fascinado con tan solo leer el título, pues claro, ¿quién no lo haría? Muchos pensaban que era absurdo que existiera una obra literaria como esta, pero si has llegado a leer esta primera hoja es por una razón. Aunque no lo creas, hay muchos como tú, y saben porque están leyendo ahora. Dejando los rodeos, lo invitamos a continuar la siguiente hoja, pero antes, le avisaremos que experimentara 7 maravillas que todo ser humano quisiera estar, que fueran eternas… y que no sean un pecado._ ''

Este último detalle era extraño, _''debe ser una broma del autor'_'; pensaba el de broche amarillo. Lo ignoro, pues vio que su amiga estaba ya feliz de saber que seguía, y como no quiso desilusionarla, y como también no hizo caso a eso, continúo con la lectura.

_''Pagina uno: **LUXUS**''_

Por su puesto, Seto no sabía que era eso. Dejo de leer en voz alta, para seguir leyendo y verificar si el escrito era apto para la inocente medusa.

Pero para su suerte, ya todo lo que seguía estaba en otro idioma. Tuvo que detener su lectura, pues no entendía el texto.

-Mary, temo que este libro… no es para nosotros. Es decir, está en otro lenguaje.

-¿Huh? P-pero... yo quería saber de qué trataba... –esta se desilusionó poniéndose cabizbaja.

-Lo lamento Marry...

-No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa.

-Kousuke, Mary, ¡vengan a comer! –hablaba la voz de la líder actual, Kido. Los 2 se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a comer, dejando el libro en el asiento de Seto. Que mensaje tendría esa obra? Era muy extraño, pues el prólogo estaba en español, y lo demás en el idioma de quien-sabe-que.

Pero no se acabaría este asunto hasta ahí.

La albina solo pensaba en ese compendio, tanta era la curiosidad, nadie sabe porque... pero estaba en otro léxico. Ella era tan fanática de la literatura, el tema del libro le era de suma importancia.

_''Para entender una obra, no hay que leer el libro, si no estar DENTRO del libro. ''_ –Esa era la frase que su madre siempre le mencionaba cuando vivía en el bosque. Esto ayudaba a que la pequeña, en ese entonces, a que comprendiera lo que escuchaba y le gustara la literatura.

Pero ahora, se lo tomo muy en serio.

Era una medusa, ¿Puede ser capaz? Pudo regresar el tiempo, ¿Por qué no hacer eso también?.  
>La chica sabía bien de cómo usar su poder, pero esta vez tendría que romper las reglas. O ella no lo vería así. Además, es un simple libro, ¿Qué no?..<p>

_-''Pero no puedo… eso sería indebido, no puedo... ''_ –la razón quería arrasar los pensamientos de la chica.

_-''Sin embargo, no estoy segura de hacerlo... ¿y que si no podemos volver a la normalidad? Fallaré''._

_-''No quiero meterlos en problemas''._

_-''Debo controlarme... abandonar mis deseos de conocer el libro... ''_

_-''Debo... controlarme... ''_

_-''Debo… contro…lar…me... ''_

_-''… Contro….lar...m-me…''_

_-''…''_

-Un enorme silencio abundo en su mente.

-¿Mary? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –una rubia de ojos negrizcos noto el raro comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-Ah? N-No es nada.. –Mintió.

-¿Segura...?.

-…Segura.

¿Marry mintió? Que fue lo que hizo, ella siempre era honesta. Para ella, una mentira era como desconfiar de sus amigos, era algo imperdonable, era... como un pecado.

_-''H-he mentido… ¿Qué acabo de hacer...?''_ –la pobre ya hasta temblaba.

_-''Imposible... Imposible…''_

Una de las tantas enseñanzas que sabía Marry de su progenitora, era que mentir era lo peor. Shion hacia lo posible para que su hija no fuera como uno de esos monstruos llamados ''Humanos''

Pero hoy no lo aplicó. Una vez que ha mentido, ya siente que puede hacer más acciones indebidas.

Ya no le importó.

_-''Averiguare lo que hay dentro de ese libro, cueste lo que cueste''._

* * *

><p>11 PM. Todos dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas piezas.<p>

A excepción de la medusa del grupo. Estaba más despierta que nada. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado. Compartía cuarto con Momo, así que intento no despertarla, siendo muy sigilosa. En minutos ya estaba fuera del cuarto. Ahora solo le faltaba entrar al cuarto de libros, donde solía tener su lectura diaria con Kousuke. Con éxitos ya estaba ahí, lo último era lo más difícil...

-Bien. Hora de hacerlo. –fue por el libro, que por mera suerte estaba en uno de los asientos. Lo abrió en la página donde yacía el primer capítulo: **Luxus**. Soltó un suspiro y observó de reojo el incomprensible texto.

_''Ya no me importa que me hagan, además, no pienso durar toda la noche''_

-Sonrió como de costumbre, parecía que ya era otra Mary. Se dejó de más nudos y cerró sus ojos, deseando introducirse en este. En sus pensamientos, lo pedía como si fuera su último deseo, tanto fue que presiono el libro y un aire se empezó a liberar. Un montón de letras salieron de esto y empezaron a rodearla, hasta hacerla desaparecer, llevándosela dentro del objeto, a la hoja del capítulo uno... lo que no se sabía era que las letras se quedaron afuera y por el viento provocó que varios objetos alrededor se cayeran. El estruendo despertó a la mayoría, siendo Kido la primera. Se fue a donde se originaba el molesto sonido, quedando boquiabierta de lo que veía.

-¡¿P-pero qué?! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! –de tan impactada que se quedó, las letras la tomaron de las manos amarrándola como si fuera una cuerda, la arrastraron con esfuerzo hasta el libro, pero antes de entrar grito lo más fuerte, para despertar a los demás.

-¡Ag?! Kido?! –un rubio fue el primero en llegar a la zona donde había peligro, quedando de igual manera como la peliverde, pero por suerte Seto y el resto llegaron con él.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! –preguntaba un castaño ya mayor viendo extraño al fenómeno.

-N-No lo sé...

-Chicos! Mary no está! –Decía Momo mientras llegaba desesperada

-¿Eh? P-per..!

-¡Ey, Ch-chicos! –Interrumpió la voz de Kano que pedía ayuda, siento también arrastrado por las letras, Seto fue a jalarlo, después Shintaro, Ayano, y los demás…hasta un peli cenizo uso su habilidad para jalar a Shuuya y evitar que fuera tragado por el tomo, pero de sorpresa, mas partes del texto empezaron a salir y a tomar al resto, hasta el Kokonose no pudo con ello... en un parpadeo todos fueron consumidos, quedando así el libro abierto, sin más signos que salieran de este.

¿Qué pasó exactamente? Literalmente, todo el grupo estaba ya en el ejemplar, y lo que le sigue, no era nada de lo que ellos se esperaban..

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen c: espero les haya gustado, próximo capítulo muy pronto.<strong>

**Den Review si en verdad quieren que siga, o dejen follow por lo menos ;_;**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Jinzou OFF!**


	2. Luxus

_Hey my kids c:_

_Ya esta el segundo capitulo, puesto a que no puedo hacer esperar a 4 followers e_e_  
><em>Pero si no veo mas followers, vayanse despidiend- Ok no ._.<em>

_Bueno, este capitulo contiene humor negro (?) por ciertas cositas e.e_

_Mantener discreción (?)_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo._

**Kagerou Project es del viejo Jin, personajes diseñados por los esclavos de Shizen No Teki: Wannyanpu/Shidu :'v**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Luxus<strong>

-Chicos... ¿E-Están bien? –la temblorosa voz de Mary despertó a uno de los integrantes, pues claro, aparte de haber entrado a un libro, se estaba guardando la culpa de todo esto, ya se había tomado la opción de fingir no saber nada.

-Huh… ¿D-Dónde estoy?.. –se cuestionaba un joven de cabellos cortos y negros, levantándose del suelo, pues había caído en quien-sabe-donde, ya que todo el sitio estaba en blanco... vacío.

-Estas en las 7 maravillas del mundo. –contestó una voz sumamente rara, pero masculina.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Cómo? ¿DÓNDE? ¡AYANO, POR EL AMOR DE LA SODA, SALVAM- -el alarmado Kisaragi mayor fue golpeado en su cabeza por una molesta Takane.

-Joder virgen, cállate por un segundo, que ni sabemos por qué estamos aquí. –Le regaño la ex –virus. -Bien, yo no veo ninguna ''maravilla'', mejor sal de ahí si no quieres estar como el NEET que está tirado a mi lado.

-Ah, no es para que me contestes así. –una silueta con una figura desconocida fue revelando a un ser muy extraño. La única manera de describir al desconocido era decir que su cuerpo no tenía una forma reconocible, pero como textura de su ''ropa'' eran círculos y uno que otro garabato. Su cabeza característica tomaba la forma de un pico de tucán, como decoración, tenía 3 líneas, la primera era una larga con curva y un punto en medio del pico, las otras 2 eran cortas y también algo curveadas. No era de gran tamaño, así que no era un problema para el grupo.

-Bienvenidos sean a este libro, cuyas maravillas ocultas pueden fascinar a todos ustedes, sin importar que tan puros sean.

-Qué cosa… ¡¿Qué cosa eres tú!? –pegó un grito la Kisaragi menor al ver a la criatura.

-Tranquila, no les haré daño, yo soy el Índice.

-¿índice...? Eh, ¿Puedes decirnos cómo terminamos en este ''libro''? –preguntó serio Seto. De ahí la albina temblaba nuevamente, pues estaba a punto de ser descubierta.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo terminaron aquí, pero puedo asegurarles que fue por un deseo. ¿Deseo…?

-¿Un deseo?... ¡¿A Quién cojones se le ocurre tal estúpido deseo?! ¿Acaso está fumado o que coño?! –Gritó Amamiya, quien no soportaba la idea de estar ahí, Momo se tomó la iniciativa de callarlo rodeando su cuello por delante con su brazo, el pobre se estaba ahogando.

-No lo sé, Joven… -las palabras del ''índice'' le daban casi un paro a la ojirosada, parece que se había salvado.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo podemos salir de aquí? –dudó la líder.

-La única manera de salir de aquí es pasar por las 7 maravillas del mundo.

-¿Maravillas del mundo? ¿Acaso son vacaciones? –habló inocente Haruka.

-…No exactamente... –comentó el índice. –Los guiaré por la salida, pero tengan cuidado, por cada capítulo en el que estén, todo puede pasar... el nombre de cada episodio lo indica, por lo que deben estar preparados. ¿Entendido? –advirtió en un tono serio.

Todos asintieron en silencio con la cabeza, nerviosos de lo que les venía.

-Capítulo 1: Luxus

-Transcurridos unos minutos, el grupo llegó a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, se veía algo antiguo, pues las casas eran como de la vieja Inglaterra.

-¿Es eso de ahí un pueblo? –la inteligencia de Kano era enorme. Sarcásticamente.

-….No baboso, es una metrópolis… ¡Claro que es un pueblo, joder! –El estrés de Hibiya volvió.

-Ustedes déjense de pelear, por favor... –pedía la dulce chica de bufanda roja, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos a la voz de esta.

-A-Ayano, ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz...? –Marry también parecía tener un problema con sus cuerdas vocales.

-No me jodas… -Dijo el ya… o mejor dicho la ya tranquilizada Shintaro. Su voz también se había hecho aguda, y su cuerpo... cambió. Ahora su pelo era un poco largo, llegando al final del cuello, para ser exactos, sus ojos se hicieron algo grandes y tenía puesta su típica jersey, pero más ajustada a su cuerpo. Su camisa negra se hizo de tirantes, sus pantalones se hicieron una falda que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla y usaba medias negras con zapatillas rojas. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a él… no, mejor dicho A TODOS?

Parecía un sueño, pero no, todos cambiaron de sexo.

-¿Que mierda? ¿Acaso nuestros géneros cambiaron? –de nuevo la inteligencia de Kano... o mejor dicho, Kanoko, había aparecido. Pero un muy rudo Kido le jaló sus largos cabellos rubios.

-¡Oouch! ¡K-Kido!

-Deja de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. Deja hablar al índice, ¿Entendido?.. –Si Kido de chica era un temor, de hombre no se la querrán imaginar.

-Nadie leyó el título, verdad?.. –suspiró la criatura.

-¿Cuál título? –Dudó un atractivo pelinegro de estatura baja. ''Takano''

-Están en el capítulo 1: Luxus. Que en español sería ''Lujuria''.

-…Lujuria… ¿Qué? ¿Este libro no trata de las 7 maravillas? –se alteró la linda Amamiya que hasta tenía una coleta de lado, similar a la de Momo, eso sí, era de buen busto...

-Ustedes los humanos son muy buenos para juzgar. ¿Ustedes no pueden dejar de ser tan ignorantes? Este libro no es de nada más y nada menos que los 7 pecados capitales... –esas palabras dejaron perplejos a toda la organización.

-¿P-Pecados… capitales... d-dijo...? –''Momotaro'', quien tenía un físico bien hecho de un chico, se quedó en blanco.

-Eh... n-no... Huh... –''Mark'' o mejor dicho Mary, se había desmayado, el pobre no se lo podía creer. Aunque no fue actuado, esto lo salvará por un buen rato, por si le preguntan quién los trajo hasta ahí. Kousuke/Kyouko acudió a su ayuda, la linda joven que traía sus ropas verdes iguales, solo que ahora usaba una falda muy larga y botas negras, cargó al liviano Mark en su espalda.

-¿Y cuándo volveremos a la normalidad? –cuestionó el ''lindo'' Ayato, con un uniforme escolar negro masculino, aunque sus ojos se parecen a los de Shintaro en su modo ''normal''

-Pues, eso depende de... –El índice fue interrumpido por un ruido raro, Hibiya corrió hacia el ''apuesto'' Kisaragi menor y saltó para que el la detuviera, como los típicos ''Shaggy y Scooby Doo''

-¿Q-Que fue eso, M-Momo…? –preguntaba miedosa Hibiya.

-N-No lo sé...

En un segundo, una chica semidesnuda, que solo estaba cubierta por un delantal rosa, usaba medias y guantes negros, su cabello tenía una forma muy rara, casi como la de un casco, una cola con complejo de flecha, sus pupilas estaban en forma de corazón y en su cabeza había unos cuernos de borrego. Para colmo, tenia ''muchas curvas'' por mostrar.

-Que… ¡¿Una pervertida?! –gritó con asombro la alta Haruka, que hasta coletas tenía en su cabellera, similares a las de Takane. A pesar de ser alta, era plana… pero linda.

-En realidad se llama Súcubo. Atrae a los hombres para luego succionar sus almas. –Explico el guía.

-Creo que ya estoy experimentando lo que es ser un hombre… -''Takano'' ya estaba desangrando de la nariz.

-Nee~, Takano ¿Qué se siente? ¿No tienes ganas de ir con ella? –Tentaba ''Kanoko'' a su compañero, con una mirada pervertida.

-Grandísimo hijo de… -el peliverde jaló de las orejas a la rubia nuevamente, no le importaba si era mujer, sabía que el cambio era temporal, además, seguía la misma actitud de idiota como siempre.

-Como les iba diciendo... la única forma de que vuelvan a la normalidad depende de ustedes... primero que nada, tomaron esos cuerpos ya que se ajustan a sus afinidades y gustos al sexo opuesto. Segundo, para revertir el cambio, solo ustedes lo saben.

-…Explícate. –Bufó Shintaro.

-Me refiero a que, entre más grande sea su deseo, en este caso, deseo sexual al género contrario, mas tardaran en volver a sus cuerpos comunes.

-En pocas palabras, quien sea el menos pervertido volverá a la normalidad en un santiamén… -habló con un tic en su ojo la pelinegra.

-Exacto...

-Bueno, ¿entonces sabremos quién es el más pervertido, huh? –hablaba nuevamente burlona Shuuya, de verdad no tenía remedio. –Será divertido.

Todos llevaron la vista al Kisaragi, hasta Ayato no lo dudó.

-¡Eeek! ¿¡Por qué coños me miran a mí!?- -la pobre se cubría de la vergüenza...

-Bah, por nada, Shiina… -le dijo juguetonamente la de ojos felinos...

-Sí, si si, ¿pero que haremos con… ella…? –apuntó Haruka al sucumbo.

-S-sólo ignórenla... –ordenó el líder, pero una de las chicas le ignoró.

-Nee~, y... ¿a que hora vas por el pan?~ –decía la tercer integrante que estaba ya encima de la ''pervertida'', en una posición poco convincente, eso no se veía bien.

-''Y-Yuri... '' –pensó el miembro número uno, que ya le estaba goteando sangre de la nariz, pero rápido se cubrió. Lo bueno es que nadie le vio. Antes de ir por Kanoko, una chica castaña y bajita fue por la joven y se la llevó, tirando de su pelo, arrastrándola, claro, era una muchacha bastante fuerte, pues las mujeres enojadas eran un peligro.

-¡Piedad, P-piedad! –dijo la pobre arrastrada. –¡Prometo que me comportare decentemente como la chica linda e inocente que soy!.

-…Pff, ¿que dices? ¡JA! No me hagas reír… buen chiste, solo por eso te suelto.. –Hibiya la soltó, para que rápidamente se reincorporara y se acercara al de sudadera morada.

-Nee, Kido, ¿tú también estás excitada, a pesar de tener a la mejor mentirosa en tu grupo?~ - lo que hacía Shuuya… se estaba ganando una buena paliza de parte de Kido, pues pegaba su busto –de un tamaño normal- a su brazo... poniéndolo rojo. Era a propósito.

-''Te estás ganando un mes en el hospital, maldita perra..'' –Se estaba aguantando gritarle y golpearle, pues debía ''respetarle'' porque era una ''dama'', pero para cuando acabara todo eso, no saldría vivo.

-''Dios mío. '' –dijo el índice, pobre, tenía que aguantarse. –Será un largo camino... si de verdad quieren proseguir, deben evitar o superar los siguientes pecados.

-¡S-sí, ya lo sabemos, joder! –grito muy enojada la pelinegra.

-Tranquilízate, Shintaro, terminará rápido... –se le acercó Tateyama, y quien sabe por qué, pero la abrazo. Por el amor de… parecía una escena cursi de los típicos mangas shojo que solía leer Ayato, Parece que le sirvió, porque la séptima integrante estaba toda roja, como la tsundere estereotipada de las animaciones japonesas.

-Que mierda… -la amargura invadía en el rostro del gamer.

-Oye, Takane, ¡te ves bien!~ –sonreía dulcemente Kokonose, como si nada estuviera pasando.

-M-Maldita sea, ¡¿C-Como puedes sonreír en momentos como estos?! –el pobre se había sonrojado, por más extraño que fuera, la femenina miembro número 9 se veía bien.

-¿Van a continuar o no? …. –la pobre segunda integrante que cargaba al ''delicado' Mark, era la única que estaba en razón. Para su suerte, duraron media hora así, ahora había muchos chicos sonrojados y una que otra chica igual. Sus cuerpos cambiaron, más las personalidades no. Continuaron con el recorrido, pues aún les faltaban 6 capítulos más. Que fastidio.

* * *

><p>Bien, este es el capítulo 2... –finalmente habían llegado al capítulo de… la gula.<p>

¿Qué más les esperaba? Al parecer sabríamos quien caería en esta delicioso pecado.

* * *

><p><em>Siguiente capitulo pronto.<em>

_De verdad, si quieren que lo continue, dejen review o dejen follow Q_Q_

_Nos leemos luego!_

**Jinzou OFF!**


	3. Gula y

_:v_

_He regresado después de un regalo diabético de Navidad y un recalentado épico._

_Espero les hayan dado regalos, o por lo menos un carbón :v_

_Bueno, no saben que les espera en este capítulo DOBLE._

_Sin más. los dejo con el capitulo._

**_-Kagerou Project es del troll de Jjin. Diseños de personajes por el Shidu y la Wannyanpu. Si no fuera así, Ene se quedaría con su diseño del primer pv de Artificial Enemy, Kuroha no existiría y Ayano sería la serpiente Q-lera. Yes._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: <strong>Gula<strong>_

-Me huele a problemas. –fue el primer comentario que rompió el silencio, proviniendo de Takano. Todos sabían quién estaría atado a comer montonales de comida, no era necesario mencionar el nombre.

-¿Acaso nos les gusta comer o qué? –Dudó el índice, curioso de las palabras de Enomoto.

-N-No es eso… es sólo que... –la nerviosa Hibiya fue silenciada por un grito que llamó la atención de todos.

-¡COMIDA! ¡SEÑOR ÍNDICE, USTED ES MI DIOS! –La muy alegre de Haruka se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, con una enorme felicidad, al pueblo que estaba inundado de brochetas, pan, caramelos y otros alimentos gustosos para Kokonose.

-Mierda, era eso. –Expresó Hibiya.

No les quedó de otra más que ir a la ciudad, con esfuerzos Takano jalaba a la comelona queriéndola alejar del banquete, pero era imposible, pues es obvio, romper el lazo entre un Kokonose y la comida era lo más difícil de hacer.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sólo él?.

-Sí… es una persona muy aficionada a la comida. –Respondía Shintaro a la duda del ser con cabeza de pico, pero varios se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz normal ronca, había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡No jodas! ¿¡El virgen volvió a la normalidad!? ¡IMPOSIBLE! –Se quejaba a gritos Takano que ya había soltado a la joven. De verdad, nadie se esperaba esa, ni que la de coletas regresara a su cuerpo original.

-Wow, pero si son los más puros del Mekakushi... –burlaba la rubia de Kanoko, a ella le importaba un comino ser la última, no tenía que ocultarles lo pervertida que era, de hombre o mujer.

-¡Yo igual he vuelto a la normalidad~! –canturreó Tateyama, eso no era nuevo. Ni de Seto o Marry, que también regresaron a su aspecto común, pero la Kozakura aún estaba caída en sueño.

-Bien, ahora que regresaron a la normalidad... ¡Pueden hacer que Haruka se detenga! –exigía molesto Kido, pues claro, si no había vuelto a la normalidad cómo sus compañeros era porque Kano le incitaba a hacer cosas poco ''saludables'', así que era justificable. También el hecho de que alguien señalara que aún era un chico, era un peligro, nadie podía meterse con la líder porque le iría de ''la patada''. Otra razón para no molestar al miembro número 1. Pero hablando del ''Rey de Roma''…

-Nee, nee~, Kido, si no tienes ganas de comer lo que hay ahí, puedes venir conmigo y... comerme~, después de todo, ¡tengo una gran variedad para que pruebes y se te quite el hambre~! – Shuuya se estaba pasando. Se levantaba poco a poco su muy corta falda azul de mezclilla, hasta el punto en el que...

-¡Ni lo pienses, ninfómana! –Momotaro llegó con una patada voladora, dándole su merecido a la rubia en su cara, fue un golpe muy duro, tanto que la dejó desangrando de la nariz en el suelo.

-…Gr-gracias, Momo. –Kido se quedó atónita, aunque por un lado estaba bien agradecida, si Kano hubiera hecho tal perversión, quién sabe que hubiera hecho Tsubomi.

Cambiando de situación, unos estruendos empezaron a resonar en toda el área, deteniendo el gran buffet de la número 9.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita gastrofilica, no ter perdonaré por tomar mi comida! –Para ser un simple libro, estaba lleno de sorpresas, porque quién había gritado eso fue un enorme cerdo con un delantal. Era de aspecto desagradable y monstruoso. Ignoró al Mekakushi, a excepción de la chica que sobreexplotó del pecado de la Gula.

-….Ah, ¿así que no me dejarás seguir comiendo? Bueno, maldito cerdo, ¡Comeré lo que se me dé la puta gana! –Haruka en un parpadeo se convirtió en Konoha, sin dejar de ser chica, claro, porque sus coletas ni desaparecían, el único cambio fue que se cambió a tonos blancos. Con su poder –y la furia de que no le dejaran gozar de los alimentos- corrió a la velocidad de la luz y con un solo golpe mandó a volar al enorme puerco, que no pudo ni atacarle. En unos segundos empezó a llover carne, haciendo que el Kokonose volviera a ser Haruka. Ahora bailaba entre la extraña lluvia de reses, como si fuera el paraíso.

-Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos... –aclaró Kousuke con un suspiro.

-No tan rápido. –Detuvo el Kisaragi mayor, que ya tenía la mirada bien fijada en una montaña de sodas. Sin vergüenza alguna, se lanzó hacia ella e hizo angelitos entre las latas, todo un ridículo.

-Tehehe! Tienes razón Haruka, es… ¡el paraíso!- el chico hasta babeaba de estar entre su segundo amor platónico.

-¡Ni lo pienses, virgen! –Takane, que ya era la completa hembra tsundere, se introdujo al celular del chico en su típica forma de virus. Shintaro abrió con prisa una lata de refresco y se la tomo, mientras goteaba de los lados, bebiéndola como si se fuera a morir. Una gota del líquido cayó al celular y lo electrocutó. Ene aprovechó para hacer más fuerte el voltaje en su cuerpo, provocándole que hiciera poses muy raras. Tanta fue la electricidad que movió al pobre alejándolo de la montaña de bebidas y terminó dejándolo en el suelo todo retorcido y quemado, soltando humo.

-Te…he….he… -el software regresó a su cuerpo, se sentía que moría pues se estaba riendo a fuertes carcajadas. Se calmó y miró a la dibujante.

-Hey, Haruka, es hora de irnos… -era el intento más pobre del gamer, por sorpresa... funcionó.

-Ahora que ya no están ''ocupados'', proseguiremos. –El guía hizo que ''se cambiaran de página'', pues el paisaje se estaba volteando como papel, para seguir el recorrido. Para su suerte, el índice desapareció.

-¿Eh? Este es el... ¿Daze...?.

-Parece que sí… ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de él?.. –esa voz… no se había escuchado desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Azami… ¿Azami? –Seto fue el primero en reconocerla. Sí, era la medusa que había creado ese mundo.

-Ah, miren, mis pequeñas serpientes… el mocoso del bosque, que bueno que te acuerdas de mí. Es muy lindo de tu parte que cargues a mi nieta… y aprovechando que está dormida, te diré unas cuantas cosas.

-C-Chicos… -el pelinegro estaba nervioso, tenía miedo. Sus amigos no pudieron ayudarle, pues se habían quedado cómo estatuas y el índice ni siquiera estaban ahí.

-Tú, muchacho miedoso, te crees el valiente ¿No? ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡No eres capaz de proteger a Mary! ¡No eres capaz de siquiera cuidarla con tu vida! Sientes que la salvarás a ella y a tus amigos… ¡Que absurdo! ¡Si tan sólo supieras que eres un bueno para nada, nadie te necesita! Eres sólo un adorno en el grupo, otro estorbo... ellos pueden cuidarse de sí mismos, inclusive mi pequeña Mary, pues... ¡Es una medusa! Y tu un asco de humano.

-El ataque verbal de la medusa mayor era cruel, mataba al de ojos dorados. Se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, ya que le llegaban los insultos.

-Anda, entregame a mi nieta. Me la llevaré, pienso alejarla de un débil que no puede salvar vidas.

Kousuke entregó a la albina a su familiar, pues se tiró al suelo y se puso a llorar, sus gritos no podían ser callados, eran muy fuertes. En realidad estaba afectado. Sentía que le habían disparado en su corazón. Golpeaba el suelo con odio y a la vez tristeza.

-T-Tienes razón… s-soy un asco…Mary no merece a alguien como yo... si se queda conmigo... no vivirá para contarlo... los demás… los demás son mejor que yo… los...los envidio...

-Exacto, parásito. Ahora si me permites, iré con el estúpido de Momo. A ver si la hago llorar. Peor no haré esto sola. –Chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo aparecer a su lado unas serpientes negras rodeando una silueta del mismo color. Al descubrirse, esa sombra sonrió.

-Mi querido Kuroha, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos?.

-No lo sé, pero ya me urgía ver a mi reina… -el chico acarició la mejilla de la pequeña en brazos de su abuela.

-Bueno, iré a torturar al Kisaragi., la ''héroe'', y al Kokonose. La calima se encarga de Amamiya. Hiyori irá por el virus.

-Bien planeado, me dejaste al mentiroso, al fantasma y a la idiota. Pero primero los haremos volver a la normalidad, sería extraño hacerlos llorar si son del género contrario. Será por unos segundos, y ya cuando terminemos la tortura, cambiarán nuevamente de sexo, no crean que se librarán así de los pecados. Porque no es sencillo deshacerse de uno. –Azami sonrió de forma sombría. Se separaron para comenzar su ''trabajo''

* * *

><p><em>''Bienvenidos al capítulo de <strong>invidiaenvidia''**._

-Ah, la pequeña Kisaragi…¿Qué sientes al saber que eres la más estúpida de todo el ''Mekakushi''?...

-¿Q-que dices...? –La rubia había vuelto a su cuerpo original, pero le importaba más lo que tenía que enfrentar con la criatura oscura.

-Hasta sorda eres. No puede ser. ¿Por qué eres tan inútil? ¿Cómo es que te hicieron Idol? Ah es cierto… NECESITAS DE LA SERPIENTE. Dime ¿no te dan celos ver que los demás son más inteligentes y agiles que tú? Incluso cantantes novatas tienen mejor voz que tú. Deberían despedirte, por ser una niña estúpida, que se cree especial solo por animarle el día al chiquillo de Hibiya. No eres buena en nada, ser cantante cualquiera lo puede hacer, solo necesitas una cara bonita. ¿Por qué no mejor renuncias a tu asquerosa y farsante fama?

-Y-yo… no es verdad... e-eso que dices.

-Negarme que tienes un poder ocular que llama la atención sería mentira... ¿O acaso soy una mentirosa?

-¡Silencio, por favor! ¡No sigas! –Momo decayó como el segundo integrante, ahogándose en su mar de lágrimas y sollozos sin fin alguno.

-Fuiste fácil. Bien, ¿Quién es la siguiente victima?

Sollozos y lágrimas reinaban en el ''Daze''. Era una espectacular obra de teatro, los gritos y lamentos eran tan realistas, más que una actuación. A pesar de que fuera solo por unos momentos, aquellos seres llenos de rencor, con sed de venganza, anhelaban la masacre de la Blindfold gang.

-¿Y qué te pareció que me quedara con Konoha? ¡Eres tan cobarde que ni capaz eres de contarle tus sentimientos! –Hiyori aplastaba con esfuerzo los pensamientos que le quedaban a Enomoto. Le hacía recordar aquellos días calurosos cuando era un programa indeseado. A pesar de que ya paso, no ha tenido la oportunidad –o capacidad- de contarle sus sentimientos hacia su viejo amigo de la preparatoria. No ha tenido el coraje, además, teme de que sólo lo vean cómo una amiga, pues hasta ahora Haruka no había expresado una señal que indique que guste de ella.

-Pude tocar sus cálidas y suaves manos… abrazarlo... y me dejaba darle uno que otro beso. En sus sabrosos y tiernos labios. –Eso era una vil mentira, pero por el estado actual de la contraria, se podía creer todo lo que le relataban.

Y así fue con todo el grupo. Sollozos y lágrimas reinaban en el ''Daze''. Era una espectacular obra de teatro, los gritos y lamentos eran tan realistas, más que una actuación. A pesar de que fuera solo por unos momentos, aquellos seres llenos de rencor, con sed de venganza, anhelaban la masacre de la Blindfold gang.

_-¡Yo no soy ningún fantasma! ¿¡Por qué demonios envidiaría a los demás sólo porque ellos si existen!? ¡YO TAMBIÉN EXISTO, SOY MÁS REAL QUE ESOS BASTARDOS!_

_-No…N-no me importa, c-cómo si la Honestidad fuera algo que me hiciera falta… d-de verdad no me interesa saber que los que me rodean no los tomen por mentirosos… y-yo soy más sincero que esa bola de estúpidos… ¡No soy ningún mentiroso, ningún engañador, YO DIGO MÁS VERDADES QUE NADIE MÁS!_

_-¿N-No soy valiente? P-Pero si yo-yo… tengo más valor que los demás... Ellos no tienen más agallas que yo... tengo más osadía que mis compañeros…_

_-No sirvo para nada… los demás son más listos y útiles que yo. Soy una simple muñeca de trapo… inclusive mi hermano pudo animar más a Hibiya que yo a él… ¡DEBERÍA MORIR POR NO SER CÓMO ELLOS!_

_-Lo tocaste. Aprovechaste que él no tenía memorias. ¿Cómo dices que se sentía su mano? ¿Cálida?.. He... Como hubiera querido salir de ese jodido celular, para habértelo arrebatado, porque él... era MÍO. ¡Sólo mío! ¡Yo le diré lo que siento por el!... P-pero... ¿y si me rechaza...? No... ¡Él es MÍO, Y DE NADIE MÁS!_

_-Yo no dependo de nadie, maldita sea. ¡No dependo de nadie! ¡Tengo más libertad que aquellos tarados! No tengo ningún resentimiento porque mis amigos sean mayores que yo y me traten como un mocoso... no…_

_-¿Y que si ellos son más fuertes que yo? ¡Puedo ser más fuerte que todo el grupo sin tu jodida serpiente! Verás lo recio que soy... n-no necesito de un reptil tan asqueroso... yo sé que soy... mas fuerte sin esa cosa... más sólido que esos inútiles... yo sé que no soy… débil..._

_-No... No y no... Soy una tonta... yo no puedo hacer feliz a nadie. Shintaro hacía muy bien con ignorarme y tomarme cómo una retrasada. Ni pude salvar a mis amigos de aquel incidente… yo no puedo hacer que todo sea de grullas, colores rojos y sonrisas. Además, hay mejores personas que yo. Mejores personas que pueden hacer más feliz a él… yo sólo soy una compañera de grupo. Hay más chicas que lo merecen…doy asco._

-Ahora se venía la cereza del pastel.

-¿Desaparecer? ¿Robar? ¿Engañar? O Paralizar... –Apenas podía hablar un temeroso Shintaro, vestido de negro. Cómo en ruta de la muerte.

-No te olvides de Cautivar, Abrir, Despertar, conectar y enfocar la mirada. Son habilidades superiores a la tuya. –Comentaba con su torcida sonrisa el oscuro Kuroha.

-Y Ella... no merece a un bastardo cómo...

-¡Tu! –terminaba la oración la contraparte de Konoha.

-El haber sido un amargado sin sentimientos y el haberme encerrado dos años fue un tormento... salir de ahí fue un error.

-¿Y… tienes celos, verdad? Celos de que los demás sean más respetados y valorados, pero sobre todo si tengan a un ser querido. Tú ni siquiera le importas a la tal Tateyama, ni a tu hermana pequeña.

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Los hermanos... ah, el trio de malnacidos, ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Kido, Seto y Kano.

-¡Esos llorones! ¡Esos llorones hacen sentir mejor a su no-hermana que tú! –El chico de ojos dorados acercó con lentitud un dedo a la mejilla del contrario. Por un momento la acaricio, pero en un movimiento rápido le raspo dejándole una herida que empezaba a desangrar.

-¿No quisieras tener los poderes de ellos, a Tateyama, y tener respeto? ¿No es lo que más anhelas? ¿No es lo que no posees?.

-Eso… debo tenerlo yo… debo ser superior a ellos, Ayano será mía, y mi poder superará al de todos. Pero es inútil. Me da un dolor en la garganta de tan solo pensar en eso

-¿Ah, dolor de garganta? ¿Sabes cómo quitártelo, no~?.. –el Kokonose frívolo hizo un determinado movimiento con sus dedos, haciendo aparecer unas filosas tijeras rojas en su mano. -Hhmm~, puedo oler el olor de la sangre… es delicioso. Ya que no puedes tener nada de lo que quieres, ¿Qué tal si te desahogas un rato...?

Le puso el objeto punzante frente a sus muertos ojos rojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, las agarró posicionándolas a una pequeña distancia frente a su cuello el Kisaragi.

-Apunta bien, no quiero que falles.

-No fallaré. –Contestó seco el de 18 años.

Para estar seguro de que fuera profundo, se alejó un poco más las tijeras.

-Así me gusta, ni sentirás el dolor… -esperaba ya con ansia, el sádico de pieles pálidas.

Se dejó de rodeos. Acercó con velocidad las filosas tijeras a su cuello y...

Se estaba cambiando de nuevo la hoja, ahora el Daze desaparecía para que una nueva página se viniera y cambiara al territorio donde estaban todos. Se habían librado de la tortura, más los pecados no acababan, pues sus géneros se revirtieron una vez más, pues era claro; los pecados eran como una carga de las necesidades. Además ya se había explicado el cómo podrían deshacer ese cambio corporal.

Pasando eso, el lugar en el que estaban era como un desierto abandonado y el cielo estaba de rojo. Eran muy pocas pistas como para saber que capítulo seguía.

¿Será otro pecado peor que el de la envidia, o estará lleno de disparates cómo los dos primeros?

* * *

><p>Siguiente capítulo.. temo que ya saben c:<p>

Dejen reviews, si no, no sigo. :v

¡Nos leemos luego!

Jinzou O- A la mierda A_A


End file.
